Draft-Future
by Kimzetsoul1
Summary: Where the Attack on Titan cast watches the future!


Today is the graduation for the 104th cadets. Enjoying their dinner not knowing something is bound to happen. Laughter was heard. Conversations with their comrades making their decision on what regiment they're doing. Until chair clattered onto the floor.

"What did you say Horse face!" A boy called Eren he is a young man of average height and build. He has a fairly long, yet rounded face, and sizable, expressive teal-green eyes. His eyebrows are sparse and often furrowed, making him seem troubled or annoyed. His hair is short and dark brown, with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style. His complexion also seems somewhat tan skin wearing the cadet uniform. Looking at 'Horse face'.

Jean's eyes showed fury. "That you are a suicidal bastard!" Jean has short, light ash-brown hair with his sides and back trimmed shorter and of a darker hue. He has small, intense light-brown eyes, and is said to have the same vicious look in them as Eren does. Jean is of average height and muscular build, and has a scowl similar to Eren's but is said to have a long face which Eren calls him "horse face". Eren was about to hit him until a bright light shown.

-Survey Crops HQ-  
Ewrin and the squad leaders: Hanji, Mike, Levi were shown talking about their next expedition.  
"What do-"He was cut off when a bright light was shown. This light was shown in the mess hall were Levi squad is.

 _Crash_  
 _Crash_  
They all fell on the floor in different areas of the room.  
"What happen?" Eren scrambled up to his feet looking around. The others also started to get up. Mikasa and Armin ran up to Eren.

"Eren are you ok?" Mikasa said in worrying tone looking at his body for any injuries. "I'm fine Mikasa," Eren said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. She nodded then let him and went to his right. Armin was looking around the room. "Where are we guys?" He said in a scared tone. They all looked around the room. It was a blank white room. There were a few couches and a big flat 70-inch screen?

"Wah, we're we!" Hanji exclaimed. "Shut up shitty glasses we'll find out soon," Levi said in an irritated tone. The cadets notice the commander and slant. "At ease," Ewrin said. They went into comfortable stances. "Caporal!" Levi squad said walking up to his side. "Can we escape here?" He demanded them. They shake their heads. Ewrin was about to say something when the screen lit up. Words came on the screen 'Hello' It said'.

"What are you?" Jean questioned. 'I'm a television or tv for short' It type on the screen.

"What do you want with us?" Erwin asked. _'To show you the future. The road you take is a dark road. I'm here to help you'_ Many look shocked.

"How about our world that needs us?"

'Time stops back in your world so please take a sit and it'll show in a minute' Everyone hesitantly agreed and sat on the couches. The tv screen lit up and started to play.

 **The episode begins with the focus on birds redirecting back and forth between the citizens (staring in amazement at the sky) of the inner town of the Wall Maria. The birds fly past a huge hand and Armin will soon begin the introduction**

Eren and the others eyes widen knowing what that day was.

 **Fall of Shinganshina** **part 1**

 **Year 845**

 **Shinganshina** **District**

 **No sound was made when geese flew overhead. An eerie sound was played. The geese were shown to be reflected on Eren eye. Next its show the civilian in amazement. The narrator started to speak**

 **"And just like that, everything changed. At that terrible moment, in our hearts, we knew home was a pen, humanity cattle."**

"Holy shit," Jean said with wide eyes a the sight of the colossal titan. The trio stood frozen looking at the screen in horror.

"Armin...?" Mikasa said in confusion looking at Armin. The cadet and survey crops looked at him but went back to the screen. Eren and Armin were trying to hold back tears that are threating to fall.

 **A shadow hovers over the town. Giant skin-lacking head appears. Smoke came out of its mouth, Showing the Shinganshina** **district.**

"The colossal titan. I can't wait to capture it and experiment on it!" Hangi squealed. " Shut up shitty glasses," Levi said to Hanji.

 **Scene switches to the Forest of Giant Trees with the Survey Corps on galloping horses**

 **The commander shouted to the others " Moment of truth, people! It's on us!**  
 **Either we secure this ground as mankind's first stronghold beyond the walls or we die!"**

"That you Ewrin!" Hanji pointed at the screen. Then looking at Ewrin.

"I know Hanji," Ewrin said. "Shut up shitty glasses" Levi braked at her. Levi cringes knowing that expedition wasn't good expedition.

 **A random soldier shouted out to the commander" Target approaching!"**

 **Shows Titan walking. Commander makes a hand signal.**

 **"Split into five groups! Now! Group One will act as the bait!**  
 **All squadrons, engage omnidirectional mobility gear! Hit it from every angle!" He exclaimed.**

"I saw him before" Sasha muttered. The other cadet felt the same similarity as well.

 **Soldiers are lifted off their horses by the omnidirectional gear and traverse landscape using the giant trees. They surround the Titan.**

 **"Strike from all directions at once!" Was heard from the background.**

 **A soldier flies toward the nape of the Titans neck, spinning with both swords in hand like a propeller. "For my brothers! For humanity!"**

 **A slice is heard and the screen goes black.**

 **Beautiful purple flowers under the sun are presented and then blood splatters and taint. Open mouth is shown; a man's body lay on the ground with blood on his face and is then lifted; a small house is shown in a sunlit plain; Titans appear around it; an in-house fireplace is shown; bloody face; a room filled with child's toys; an eye with a bee around the sclera; more blood gushes; giant teeth are show; giant hands picking up a body.**

"You have a fucked up dream suicidal bastard!" Jean Said. While Macro elbowed him. Jean hissed at him. But Eren ignores him.

'Could he have seen the future' Hanji and Ewrin thought.

 **Eren wakes up. Two birds fly in the air. Mikasa is kneeling down looking at him as his head rests on a tree in a plain**

 **"Mikasa...hey..." He said looking at her.**

 **"We should get back." She said in a monotone. Looking around.**

 **"Where are we exactly?" He said looking around. With a half sleeping face.**

 **"Try asking me again when you're awake." She said in an amused tone. Noticing his expression.**

 **"I'm not... I-I just ...I don't know. It's like the dream I was having went on forever. It's gone now. What was it about?" He said sitting up.**

 **Mikasa stands up with firewood carrier on her back**

 **"Eren, have...have you been crying?" She asked in a worrying tone. Noticing the tears in his eyes.**

"I would've have cried if I dream that" Connie shivered imaging dreaming that. Sasha nodded with him. Some of the other agree but didn't show it.

 **"Huh?" He asked in confusion then he touches his face.**

 **The same purple flowers are shown in his real life scenery. Screen goes black and shows the year is 845 in the Shinganshina** **District. Cannon on top but pointed outside the Wall Maria is shown. Titans are displayed, walking toward, grabbing, sitting, and standing outside the wall. The camera pans the town as the Wall Worshipper preaches to the community.**

 **"Hearken! These walls are a bulwark gifted by God! Riven rock, stone, mortar, no, my brethren. They're bastions to faith. The will of Heaven manifest" A wall cultist** **said to the citizens. But the citizen paid no mind to him.**

" I hate him" Yimr spat out. "I agree with you brat" Levi nodded to her. The other agreed.

 **Switches to Eren and Misaka** **walking through town.**

 **"Do me a favor, huh? Don't let anyone know I was crying." Eren said to Mikasa in embarrassment.**

 **"Yeah-yeah-yeah...Still, though, you don't even remember why?**  
 **Might want to have your dad look into that?"**

 **"Right! 'Cuz Tearing up's usually a medical thing." In a ridicule voice.**

 **Hannes** **surprises Eren and Misaka** **as they walk through a tunnel.**

 **"Somebody messing with you?" He said in a teasing voice bending down to their height.**

 **"Hey, ..." He said to Hannes.**

 **"Oh, you just get on Mikasa's** **bad side."**

 **Eren smelled alcohol and then gagged into his hand "No! What are you even talking about? Whoa...smell like a tavern!"**

 **One of the soldiers came up to them "If only tears were cups of ale."**

 **"You kids care for swig?" He asked with a tint of pink on his cheeks**

"Who tells children to drink..." Petra said angrily. The others agreed.

 **2eEren look at him then tittle his head to the side to see the other soldiers who were talking and drinking "Aren't you, uh, on watch?"**

 **"Yup! watching the old gate we are! Thirsty work, playin' sentry, Pinochle only goes so far to chase off the boredom. Little nip now and then keeps us all in our courage for a spell. Perks of being a guard eh?" He said sheepishly scratching his neck.**

 **"How do you expect to fight if you're so loose on your feet?" He exclaimed throwing his arms in front of him to prove his point.**

 **"Huh? Now, why on earth would I have to fight? He said in questioning tone.**

 **Eren grind his teeth in fury "What do you think!? What if they break through the walls?! We'd be sitting ducks on your watch!" He exclaimed throwing his hand up in the air.**

 **Knife slices fishes head off and the citizens in the market are shown quickly. The picture reverts back to Eren and Hannes.**

The cadets jump at the sudden sound.

 **"Eren, kid..., please. Use your inside voice." He said to bring up and down his hand telling him to keep it down looking to the side to side.**

 **One of the military men get up from their seat and walks over to the group.**

 **The soldier laughs "The Doc's kid has some fire in him. Listen, the only thing they've done to the wall in the past hundred years is a scratch at it. I have the feelin' if they'd get in their big heads to do somethin' else, we'd be more ready for 'em."**

 **Eren look at him then at Hannes** **"A feeling?! What have** **any of you actually done to be ready for 'em!? Dad says you gotta stay sharp!" He shouted at them.**

"Your dad is a smart men" Levi respect for him increase.

"Thanks" Eren rubbed his neck sheepishly.

 **"Dr. Jaeger, huh? Yeah, he's got a point." He said scratching his cheek.**  
 **Pans the town as Hannes** **talks.**

 **"Ah, good Dr. Jaeger. Yeah well... Can't argue with the man who single-handedly spared us from the plague. Thing is, he's talking about his scalpel. What we do isn't half as important. Hey, no disrespect to your father, but a soldier's time beyond the wall kinda tends to put the whole issue into a different perspective. You see 'em groping around out there, mindless, dead-eyed." Hannes** **said. The camera** **showed the city.**

 **Then the screen reverts back to the tunnel.**

 **"Wait a minute, sounds to me like you don't think they're all that dangerous..." Eren said.**

 **"Eh..." Hannes** **scratched his neck.**

 **"Oh great!Then at least have the decency to stop calling yourselves a garrison!People might get the wrong idea!"**

 **"Good point. Look at it this way, huh? If a garrison's actually doing what people think it oughta, we're up a creek. Personally, I take a lot of stock in being called a freeloader, means things are good. It's how I can measure peace of mind." Hannes** **said.**

 **"Good, we're living in a cage...Only we do is eat and sleep!**  
 **That's it...! End of story. We have the peace of mind of livestock!" Eren shouted.**

 **Switches to the still sitting military men laughing.**

 **"Man, you're right about the kid having fire! Careful not to cry it out! You coming back to the game or what?" One the soldiers said.**

 **"Ah...Yeah... Hah? Hey, where are you going?" Hannes** **asked.**

 **Eren and Mikasa start walking away from Hannes** **and the other men.**

 **"Mouth on that kid..." The soldier said looking at Eren and Mikasa walking away.**

 **"He's just a kid, tends to dream bigger than life really wants him to," Hannes** **answered him.**

 **Eren and Mikasa walk along an incline with houses to their right and a cliff to their left.**

 **"Eren, you should let the Scout Regiment thing go," Mikasa told him snapping Eren out of his thoughts.**

 **"What?! You think the Scout Regiment is a joke too?!" Eren snaps at her.**

 **"It's** **not about what I think."**

 **The Town** **bells began to ring.**

 **"The** **Scout Regiment is back! They're gonna open the front gate! Let's go see the heroes return, Mikasa!" The excitement in his voice.**

The survey crops smiled at chibi Eren. Happiness and pride swelled in their chest. While Levi was emotionless but a spark of pride was shown in his eyes.

 **Eren grabs Mikasa's** **arm and they head to the front gate.**

 **"Damn, I can't see," Eren said trying to overlook the crowd.**

 **Eren saw a stack of boxes and ran towards them. Eren** **and Mikasa stand on boxes behind in the back to see over the citizens.**

 **A Soldier** **looks at Eren, as Eren smiles in amazement, and forces his head down in shame while riding his horse. Eren is shocked at the response. Yet, even more, shocked at when he sees how badly wounded some most of the soldiers are.**

 **"They're the only ones who made it back**?

 **"Everyone else must've gotten eaten."**

 **"This** **is what they get for going outside the walls."**

 **A women walks through the crowd "Moses! Moses!" Walks toward commander "I don't see my son, Moses anywhere... Do you know where he is?"**

 **COMMANDER: This is Moses' mother. [Turns to another soldier] Go get it.**

The others were distributed knew what was bound to happen.

 **[She is handed something wrapped up and bloody. She takes off some of the wraps to discover an arm. Closes it quickly and then begins to shiver and cry.]**

 **COMMANDER: It's all we could retrieve.**

 **[The commander kneels down to the grieving mother.]**

 **WOMAN: But...my son...he was helpful, yes? Even if he didn't achieve direct greatness...surely my son's death helped humanity fight back, yes?!**

"Just say yes even if it lies" Sasha whisper the other agree with her.

 **COMMANDER: Of Course. No. On the latest scouting mission, we...No, just like all the other missions...we achieved nothing at all! My incompetence has done nothing but needlessly send soldiers to their deaths! We haven't found anything out about them!**  
 **[Screen goes black. Shows soldiers walking away in the distance and camera pans the citizens as they watch]**

 **CITIZEN 4: Talk about gruesome.**

 **CITIZEN 5: You can say that again.**

 **CITIZEN 4: Our taxes are basically going to feeding and fattening those things up now.**

The survey soldier scowled at the screen. Their comrades were dying and they have the decency to say that. ' _Asshole_ ' Levi thought.

 **[Eren slaps citizen 4 with a piece of fire wood]**

"He had coming to him," Gunter said. The other memebers agree with him.

 **CITIZEN 4: What the hell...you little punk?!**

 **[As Eren raises up to strike again, Mikasa grabs him and drags him away.]**

 **EREN: Hey! What are you doing Mikasa?!**

 **CITIZEN 4: Hey, get back here, you!**

 **EREN: Mikasa! Enough already!**

 **[Mikasa throws Eren into a wall and breaks his firewood carrier]**

 **EREN: Wha's** **the big idea?! Now the firewood's** **all over the place!**

 **MIKASA: Eren. Have you changed your mind about joining the Scout Regiment?**

 **EREN: Help me pick this up.**

 **MIKASA: It's not that bad of a mess.**

 **EREN: We're home.**

 **Carla: Welcome back.**

 **[Eren begins to put firewood in a wooden chest. His mother walks over. Mikasa sets up the stove as his father sits at the table writing.]**

 **Carla: Wow, Eren! You actually worked hard.**

 **EREN: Y-Yeah...**

 **[Kalura** **pinches him on the cheek]**

 **EREN: What was that for?**

 **Carla: Your ear's red. That shows you were lying. You had Mikasa help you, did you?**

 **[Eren and Mikasa sit at the table and eat while Grisha** **continues to read and Kalura** **washes the dishes.]**

 **EREN: Oh? You're leaving, Dad? Is it for work?**

 **GRISHA: Yes. Some checkups in the interior. It'll take a couple of days.**

 **MIKASA: Eren says he wants to join the Scouting Regiment.**

 **EREN: Mikasa, I told you not to say anything!**

 **Carla: Ere! What are you thinking?! Do you have any idea how many people have died outside the walls?!**

 **EREN: Yeah, I know!**

 **Carla: Then...!**

 **GRISHA: Eren. Why do you want to go out there?**

 **EREN: I want to know what the outside world is like! I don't want to live my entire life in ignorance inside the walls! Plus... if no one else is willing to take their place, then the lives all who've died will be for nothing!**

 **GRISHA: I see. My boats about to leave, I better get going [Gets up and heads toward the door]**

 **KALURA: Hold on, dear! Talk some sense into Eren!**

 **GRISHA: Kalura. Words can't hold back human curiosity. Eren. When I get back, I'll show you the basement that I've kept secret all this time.**

 **EREN: Really?!**

 **[The rest of the family watches as Grisha** **takes his leave]**

 **EREN: Take Care!**

 **KALURA: Just forget it. Joining the Scout Regiment is a stupid idea!**

 **EREN: Huh?! Stupid? People who don't mind living like livestock are the stupid ones if you ask me! [runs away from the house]**

 **KALURA: Eren! [Kalura** **takes hold of Mikasa] Mikasa. He gets himself into trouble so easily. If anything ever happens you need to be there for each other!**

 **(A/N: I tried this way but I didn't like it so I put it the way it use to be)**

 **" Mm."**

 **Boys are bullying Armin in an alleyway.**

 **"What's the matter, heretic?!" Throws Armin up against the wall and presses him on it with on hand "Why if you don't like it, let's see you hit back!"**

 **" Y-Yeah, right? That would be stooping to your level"**

 **"Say what?!"**

 **"You know I'm right! That's why you have to resort to violence because you can't argue back! Which means you concede defeat to me, does it not?!"**

"Wow, you've guts kid," Eld told him. "Thanks, I guess" Armin scratched his cheek.

 **"Shut up, smart-ass!" Raises his fist.**

 **"Stop!" Eren is running towards the boys.**

 **"It's Eren! That idiot back for more?! Does he want his ass kicked?! We'll tear you a new one!" One boy gets surprised "M-Mikasa's** **with him! Screw this! Let's get outta here"**

 **" One look at me and they ran off"**

Everyone giggled or chuckled at him. Eren cheeks turned at light shaded of pink.

 **"No, it was Mikasa they saw... " tries to stand up "Oww."**

 **"Hey! You okay Armin?" Eren reaches a hand out to help.**

 **"I can get up on my own.."**

Armin looks away from the others know that he wasn't strong 'Im such a burned to them.' Eren put his hand on his shoulder Armin look at him his eye telling him 'Are you ok' Armin nodded.

 **"Oh."**

 **Eren, Armin, and Mikasa all sit near a river.**

 **"I said humanity needs to venture into the outside world at some point...and then they beat me up and called me a heretic."**

 **"Damn..." chucks a rock into the river " Why does everyone look down on people just for wanting to go outside?!"**

 **"Well, because we've had a hundred years of peace by staying inside the walls. They're worried that going outside carelessly will invite them inside the walls. The royal government's policies have made having any interest in the outside world a taboo."**

 **"It's our lives! We can risk 'em if we want!"**

 **"Absolutely not. Forget about it."**

"I kind of agree with him it his life you can't control it"Yimr stated "Plus you can't be with him forever he gonna have to do it on his own" The others nodded. Mikasa turned her head. She knew she couldn't stop him but she had to try.

 **"Which reminds me, I can't believe you told my parents!" Eren look at his sister.**

 **"Huh?" Armin questioned.**

 **"I never agreed to help," Mikasa said in a monotone.**

"You his friend right that means your aspot to keep his promise" Yimr pointed out again. The other kind of agree but didn't voice it. Mikasa started to feel guilty more.

 **"So, what did they say?"**

 **"They're...less than pleased."**

 **"It figures. Indeed, I think people are crazy if they think we'll be safe inside these walls forever."**

 **"Mama!" It shows a child running towards his mother outstretched arms.**

 **"Just** **because the walls haven't fallen for a hundred years doesn't guarantee they won't fall today...And yet..."**

"You are a very smart young man" Ewrin stated to him.

"Thanks" Armin started to blush and look the other way.

 **An explosion goes off and a minor but strong earthquake occurs. Sending the trio down the steps.**

 **"What** **was that?! An explosion?!" Armin exclaimed in confusion.**

 **"That way! Did something fall?! I'm not really sure..." A citizen questions.**

 **"Hey, Armin!" Eren shouted to his blond friend.**

 **Eren, Armin, and Mikasa all run to the same place as the citizens. Looking up. Their land on the wall.**

 **"What is it?! What do you see?!" Eren said in a questioning voice.**

 **All the citizens stare in amazement at the top of the wall, above the gate at a giant hand grasping the wall tightly.**

 **"It can't be. Th-That wall...is fifty meters high!"Armin said in terror. Wanting to believe this was a dream.**

 **"It's one of them..." His voice in shock.**

 **A huge shadow hovers over the city. The giant Titan's face appears with steam projecting mainly from the left side. The rest of his un-fleshed body is shown from behind. He lifts up his right foot while gripping the wall. He kicks in the gate so fiercely that a current of wind blows anyone and anything close away within a hundred yards. The top of a tower flies off. Debris from the stone gate falls viciously on various houses throughout the town. One boulder crushes a man as the town people run. Behind the giant titan, a flood of smaller Titans is showing heading towards the new opening in the gate. The huge titan disappears.**

 **" I-It...opened a hole in the wall..." Armin said in a shaking voice. Shocked showed on his face.**

 **A Titan was shown walking through the hole.**

 **One of the citizens exclaimed in horror "The Titans have gotten inside!"**

 **"We need to run too! Eren!" Yelling desperately.**

 **Eren walks in the opposite direction of the people running "My house is in that direction! Mom..."**

 **Mikasa runs toward him.**

 **"Mikasa!" Armin shouted to her. Stretches his hand out and realizes how badly it's shaking. He holds it with his other arm. 'It's all over...Countless Titans...are going to overrun the city!' Crying.**

"Well aren't you just mister sunshine, aren't you," Yimr said sarcastically.

"Yimr!" Kirsta scolded her. Yimr looks the other way.

 **Mikasa and Eren run through the town towards their house while witnessing all the tragedy.**

 **'It couldn't have hit our home! Just around this corner...our house is standing there, like always!' He keeps saying in his head turning around the corner. Camera shifts into POV as he travels around the corner "Mom! Mom!" The screen showed the house is dismantled and Eren's** **mom is trapped under the roof.**

 **"Eren!" Carla said shock and horror that her son is here.**

Everyone gasped.

 **"Mikasa! Grab that end!" He exclaimed grabbing the left of the beam trying to lift it.**

 **Eren and Mikasa try to lift the roof of his mother.**

 **They hear the loud footsteps; turn to their left and see Titans walking. One is coming towards them.**

 **"Hurry, Mikasa!" He shouted to her in determination and sorrow to get his mom out.**

 **"I know!" Mikasa shouted struggling to lift it. Her hands slipping.**

 **"The Titans have gotten inside, haven't they? Eren! Take Mikasa and run away! Hurry!" She said her voice creaking in terror.**

 **"I want to! So hurry and get out of here!" He cried in horror.**

 **"The debris has crushed my legs...Even if I could get out, I wouldn't be able to run. You understand what that means." Looking around for any titans.**

 **"I'll carry you, then!" Trying to lift the beam.**

 **Eren and Carla** **begin to cry and yell**

 **"Why don't you ever listen to your mother?! You can at least do this one last thing!" She shouted.**

 **Mikasa begins to cry.**

 **"Mikasa!" She shouted whipping her head to her looking desperate.**

 **"No...No...!" Shaking her head. Blinking her eyes to keep the tears in.**

 **"If you don't go, all three of us will..." Tears coming out of her eyes.**

 **Hannes** **journeys in using his mobility gear.**

 **"Hannes! Take the children and get out of here!" She screamed at him. Her eyes show desperation.**

 **"Don't go underestimatin' me, Carla. I'm gonna slaughter these Titans and save all three of ya!" Unsheathing his blades.**

 **Runs towards the incoming Titan while pulling his swords out.**

 **"Wait! Don't fight them!" Carla screams her arm outstretched.**

 **"Yeah, I could save those two for sure. But now...I'm finally going to repay the favor I owe!" He runs down the steps.**

 **Hannes** **stops in his tracks. He's scared out of his mind as he stands only yards away from the Titan. He tremors as it looks down upon him with an insane smile. Hannes** **rethinks the situation, sheaths his swords, and grabs the children.**

 **"HEY! Mr. Hannes! What are you doing?!" He was put on Hannes' shoulder while Mikasa under his armpit.**

 **"Thank you..." She said her voice creaked sightly.**

 **"Hey! Mom's still...!" he pounded on Hannes** **back. Looking at his mom in terror.**

 **"Eren! Mikasa!" Stretches arm out towards them "You have to survive!" Cries more and then cover her mouth "Don't go..." She whispers. The Titan stops in front of their destroyed house.**

Chocked sobs started to come out of Eren mouth. While the girls had their hands on their mouths tears started to slide down their faces. The men started to throw pity gazes at him. But Eren didn't want their pity.

 **The Titan removes the house debris with one swipe of the hand and picks up Eren's** **mother.**

 **"Stop!" He screamed at it reaching out his hand desperately.**

 **Carla** **fights with her last strength but the Titan breaks her body and then devours her in its mouth. Mikasa looks away before this moment tears in her eyes, but Eren sees it all. Titan chomps and blood flies everywhere.**

Eren started to cry while Mikasa closes her eyes a few tears started to run down her face. Pity was shown in their eyes when they look at them.

 **"Humanity was suddenly reminded that day...of the terror of being at their mercy...of the humiliation of being trapped inside a cage..."**

 **'Would you like to watch the next episode Yes or No?'**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

This is a draft so it isn't set and stone I'll probably change a few things and rewrite it when I finish it. Comment on anything I miss out. That why they didn't comment a lot because it isn't final.


End file.
